


Very Entertaining

by OdetteSanguine



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Spooky, Tentacles, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdetteSanguine/pseuds/OdetteSanguine
Summary: Alastor and the hotel's newest employee get to know each other a little better.Extremely self-indulgent Alastor/Reader smut. Merry belated Christmas!
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 377





	Very Entertaining

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any fanfiction before, though I'm a veteran of many ship wars. There's a first time for everything, eh?

At last, you had the hotel all to yourself. Angel Dust was out on the town; Husk had gone on a booze supply run, and Charlie and Vaggie were out picking up a few final decorations before the grand opening next week. Niffty had tagged along with the duo, claiming they needed a "proper lady's opinion" on their selections. You stood in the lobby, having just waved the girls off. As long as that accursed Radio Demon didn't decide to put in an appearance, you were all set to enjoy a few hours of peace and quiet. 

"Well, hello my dear!" A voice crackled rather too close behind you. 

Speak of the devil, you thought as you gingerly turned around, craning your neck to meet the glowing red eyes of the last person you wanted to see right now. You could almost feel the promise of your quiet afternoon slipping from your grasp. 

You and Alastor had a rather....tense relationship. The Radio Demon had a tendency to stand very close to you, to casually brush against you when he walked past, to trail his claws through your hair when you weren't looking at him. His presence made you feel a heady combination of fear, anxiety, and excitement. You weren't even sure if he found you particularly interesting, or if he just enjoyed making you nervous. Perhaps he just liked to push people's buttons. He certainly liked to harass Husk and to shove Vaggie around. You figured psychoanalyzing the Radio Demon was probably a fruitless task anyway. 

Alastor leered down at you, his ever-present grin widening as he bent down to bring his face close to yours. "It looks like you and I have the place to ourselves, sweetheart! What an excellent opportunity to get to know each other better."

You licked your suddenly dry lips, and tried not to notice how his eyes followed the motion. "Ah, I was uh-um planning on getting some reading done while everybody is out, and I'm sure you've got more important things to do than to hang out here with me."

"Nonsense, darling! What could be more important than getting to know one of my valued employees?" Alastor chuckled. You managed to hold back the retort that you were much more Charlie's employee than his. 

"But--" Alastor cut off your protest by scooping you up in his arms and striding over to the lobby's couch, then settling himself down with you crosswise on his lap. Your back was supported by the armrest, with one of Alastor's arms curved around your waist. You tried to scramble off his lap, but the arm about your waist tightened and Alastor caught your wrists with his other hand. "Leaving so soon, my dear? But we've only just begun," he purred. 

"What are you going to do to me?" You asked, trying to keep the fear you felt out of your voice and your eyes. 

"Why, I'm just trying to get to know you better, sweetheart! A little bit of boss-employee bonding." His voice dropped lower, "for instance, let's find out what makes you squirm, hmm?" He slid his hand up your nape and into your hair, pulling your head back so your throat was exposed. He hummed, dropping his head to nip at your neck with his sharp teeth. You tried to keep still, spurred by fear that he would sink his teeth into your throat and a stubborn desire to prove to him that he wasn't affecting you. He nosed his way down your neck, alternately nipping and suckling, until he reached the juncture of your shoulder. A shimmer of radio static in the air was all the warning you had before he bit down, sinking his fangs into your flesh. 

"Ah-Alastor!" You cried out, and he quickly withdrew his fangs, soothing the bite with his lips and tongue. He loosened his grip on your hair and raised his head to meet your eyes. "Sorry my dear, but you just taste so sweet. I couldn't help myself, " he smirked. 

In a sudden move he released your wrists and used his claws to shred apart your shirt, delighting in your startled gasp. He caressed your breasts and stroked his fingers across your nipples, smile widening as redness suffused your cheeks from his attentions. 

He seized your hair again, bending you even further back and bowing his head, running his tongue over your nipple before seizing it with his lips and sucking as you writhed on his lap. You felt his claws ghost down your ribs before seizing the band of your skirt and pulling it down over your legs, discarding it on the floor. 

Alastor kept up his attentions to your breasts as he trailed his free hand between your legs, teasingly stroking you and then oh-so-gently sliding a claw under your panties before ripping them off. You mewled as he teased your folds and lightly tugged at your nipple with his teeth. He dipped a finger just barely into your entrance before pulling it out and circling your clit. 

Alastor raised his head to admire your flushed and panting form. Your eyes were half-lidded, your head thrashing side to side as he relentlessly teased your clit. He kept his gaze on your face as he swiftly slid a finger into you, delighting in the way your eyes widened as you gasped in surprise. He pumped his finger in and out a few times before pressing another into you. You couldn't hold back your moans at the delicious feeling, arching your back as his fingers stroked a sweet spot inside of you. Your muscles tensed up as you grew close. But just before you reached the peak, Alastor withdrew his fingers. You gave a wordless cry of protest, looking pleadingly up at the demon. Alastor held your gaze, grin widening sadistically as he licked your arousal off his fingers. 

"Well, well my dear, you didn't think you would be having all the fun, now did you?" He teased. "I think it's high time we got to the main event. Now, stand up for me, sweetheart," he instructed. You just looked at him dumbfounded for a moment, not even sure if your legs would support you if you tried to stand up. Alastor's eyes seemed to glow even more intensely red as you hesitated. "Go on, my dear," he said, "you want to finish, don't you sweetheart?" You definitely did, as you were still almost painfully aroused. You clambered shakily to your feet. All thought of resisting the radio demon had fled in the face of your arousal; you knew you were completely at his mercy now. 

Alastor released his cock from his pants, but you hardly had time to question how exactly the dick of a seven foot tall demon was going to fit into you before he grasped your hips and tugged you forward to straddle his lap. He pulled you up onto your knees so he could rub the head of his cock against your clit, before sliding it in between your folds. Alastor pressed you down until the head breached your entrance, and then bucked lightly until he was halfway in. You already felt so full, and as you clutched at his shoulders you were grateful he hadn't just slammed all the way into you. You liked to think he was being considerate, but knowing him he was probably just trying to prolong your torture. 

You could feel your arousal starting to drip down Alastor's cock as he used his grip on your hips to force you into a steady pace, pressing you further and further down onto his dick with each stroke until he was in you to the hilt. He held you there as you squirmed, muscles tensing and relaxing as you adjusted to the size of him. The radio demon didn't even seem to be breathing heavily; though as you studied his face you could see signs of strain around his eyes and a hint of tension in his ever-present smile. Pleased that he was affected, you impulsively leaned forward to press your lips to his, twining your fingers in the softness of his hair. Alastor held still just long enough for you to question whether you had done something wrong. Then the tension snapped and he kissed you back hungrily, clutching you to him as he thrust his hips up into yours. He sank his fangs into your bottom lip, then soothed the sting with his kiss. 

You pulled back from him, emboldened to set your own rythm. As you started to rise and sink back down, Alastor dug his claws into your hips to hold you still. "Getting a bit bold, are we, sweetheart?" Alastor chuckled darkly. "I think it's time I reminded you who's in control," he uttered, pupils morphing into radio dials as static suffused his voice. Alastor seemed to loom larger than before, sucking all the light out of the room into his glowing red eyes. Your stomach swooped in fear, only amplified as you felt tentacles winding around your wrists and legs. Your arms were pulled tight behind your back, your knees pulled apart so Alastor's cock was almost impossibly deep inside you. You knew you shouldn't still be aroused, but your fear only seemed to add to the excitement you felt. The radio demon was clearly pleased with the terror in your eyes, as you could feel him growing even harder inside you. 

He set a punishing rhythm, bouncing you on his lap and bucking up into you. A cry was wrenched from your lips at the end of every stroke. You instinctively arched back and closed your eyes, savoring the almost unbearable waves of pleasure. "Look at me," Alastor growled, his voice pitched dangerously low and nearly unintelligible through the garbled radio static. You gazed into his eyes, chest tightening as you realized his fangs were growing longer and his horns were branching out further. He looked positively feral. But you couldn't tear your eyes from his as he fucked you. 

Your orgasm caught you by surprise, crashing over you as you struggled against the tentacles, caught up in Alastor's terrifying gaze. He didn't slow down as you crested, the pleasure so strong it bordered on torture. You screamed his name and he came with a guttural groan, his eyes flashing as he pumped his seed into you. You clamped down, your body milking every drop from him until your mutual ecstasy subsided. 

The tentacles released you, and you collapsed forward onto Alastor's chest, trembling with aftershocks and groaning as his cock twitched. You clutched at his jacket, burying your face in the material. You weren't quite ready to face what had just transpired between the two of you. 

Your brief respite from reality was cut short by the sound of the front door slamming. Your head snapped up, twisting around to lock eyes with a stunned spider. 

The expression on Angel Dust's face morphed from shock to unholy glee. "Heeey, never thought I'd see you two gettin frisky, and on the lobby couch to boot! I can't wait to tell the broads, that moth is gonna blow a fuse, ha!" 

"Oh god, Angel, please don't tell anyone," you begged, so horrified at the prospect that you hardly registered the fact you were still completely naked on top of Alastor, his claws resting lightly on your hips. "𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦, Angel."

"Relax, toots, do ya really think I'm the type to snitch about sex stuff?" Angel replied, sauntering off towards his room. "Not that I get why he picked you when 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 delectable morsel is on the menu," he mumbled as he left the lobby. 

Alastor had remained unusually quiet throughout your exchange with Angel. You turned your head back around to face him and finally caught his gaze. You were relieved to see he was back to normal, his horns and fangs having shrunk back to their usual proportions. He was staring down at you with a content smile, with just a hint of smug self-satisfaction. The look he gave you was almost...affectionate. "That was most entertaining, my dear!" His smile widened alarmingly. "Ready for another round?" 

You groaned, burying your face in Alastor's chest again as he chuckled.


End file.
